


We Can't Do This Here

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Rowaelin One Shots [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, House Party, Spicy Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post there more regularly)
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Series: Rowaelin One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636510
Kudos: 28





	We Can't Do This Here

Pure concentration was flowing through her veins, her electric eyes looking with a laser focus at the very last blue cup.

She bounced the ball on the table, dunking into her last cup of shitty, cheap beer. Fenrys stood at the opposite end of the table, smirking at her but she read his dark eyes, saw the fear and nerves.

Aelin flipped her long golden tresses over her back, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply to calm her heart. When she opened them, Fenrys could see the promise of victory.

She raised her arm to shoot, the entire room waiting with baited breath regardless of the music that blasted through the frat house. She pulled her arm back and made it shoot when a body slammed into her back and her shot went wild, her sorority sisters groaning in defeat while Fenrys and the guys cheered.

She whirled, the fire that burned in her turning the golden cores of her eyes molten. “What the fu—“

She stopped her question as her anger melted and she looked at Rowan, who stood with a satisfied smile. That smile had that spark inside her lighting again and she shoved his chest.

“You’re such an _asshole_. Fen’s never gonna shut up about it now! I hate you.”

He cocked his head, crossing his sculpted arms over his broad chest, a cocky look on his face. “No, you don’t.”

She too crossed her arms, a pout twisting her plump lips and his green eyes flicked to them, want flaring and she smirked at him. “Are you sure about that?”

Rowan rolled his eyes and advanced on her, throwing her over his shoulder quicker than she could react. She shrieked and hit his back, “Rowan Whitethorn, put me down this instance or you will suffer the consequen-AHH!” Her intimidation was cut short when a scream tore from her throat when he jumped, her gut colliding with his shoulder.

“Shut up and it will be easier.”

Aelin huffed but then propped an elbow on his back, supporting her head as he moved through the house.

They passed the living room, walking past a few couches that their family took over and the girls catcalled Aelin as Rowan carried her by.

“Dang, mami! Where you going wit all that ass?”

Lysandra joined in on Elide’s teasing, “Come here, baby girl, I can make you feel real good!”

“No smile for me? Lil mama’s gonna break my heart!” That was Nesryn.

She flipped them off as Rowan shook with laughter and then they were outside, Rowan moving through the throngs of people to the street where he had parked. He placed her down on the hood and smiled at her.

Aelin frowned, pouting again and he laughed, still laughing when he kissed her. He gripped her hips and she fell onto her back and pulled him down with her by tugging on the hem of his shirt.

He groaned into her mouth when she slipped her hands beneath the cotton material and onto the skin of his lower abdomen, like heated silk beneath her fingers.

He rolled his hips into hers and she gasped at the evidence of what she was doing to him. Heat pooled low down in her core and she dragged her fingers down the grooves of his stomach to his belt, undoing the buckle and popping the top button of his jeans when he stopped her wandering hands. “We can’t do this here, love.”

She groaned in frustration and he lifted off her, holding out a hand to help her down. She accepted it and hopped down, brushing past him and opening the passenger door, seating herself as if it were a throne for her alone.

Rowan shook his head and chuckled at her antics, sitting in the drivers side and putting the car in drive, pulling out smoothly of his spot and to the highway, where they could feel the ocean breeze.

The top was down and Aelin had her eyes closed, a blissful smile on her face as the wind washed over her, her fingers dangling off the side, moving as though the wind were a song she played.

He took her other hand and pressed his lips to it, smiling against it when she turned to look at him, three words shining in her eyes.

_I love you_

His eyes held a promise, an answer.

_To whatever end_

**Author's Note:**

> im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post there more regularly)


End file.
